High School Crushing
by Staria's Light
Summary: A story of how Phineas realized that he is in love with Isabella but didn't have the guts to tell her.


**Author's Note** I was always wondering why did Phineas fall in love with Isabella even with his obliviousness. So I decided to write what I thought happened.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas And Ferb_**

* * *

 **High School Crushing**

* * *

 **Ferb's POV**

"Hey Ferb."

Ferb turned to look at his brother, expecting the usual catchphrase.

"What should I do?"

Ferb's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Since when Phineas doesn't know what he should do?

"No, not that I don't have a Big Idea! I meant about Isabella." Phineas laughed nervously when he saw Ferb's reaction.

Ferb rose an eyebrow.

"You see, Isabella is barely in the backyard! She usually always there when we are doing a project. But lately she isn't coming over and um..."

Ferb blinked and just stared at his brother.

"What? No! I don't like her **_that_** way! It's just..." Phineas rubbed the back of his head, sighing.

"If only you know what's Isabella thinking." Ferb said in a monotone voice, thinking that this might be a chance for the two of them to get together.

"That's it! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to build a mind-reader machine so that we can find out why Isabella is not coming to our backyard!"

"You could always go ask her instead." Ferb replied, his finger pointing towards Isabella's house.

"Nah, this way is more fun! Let's go, Ferb!" Phineas called out, running out.

Ferb sighed and followed behind.

* * *

 **Candace's POV**

"Yeah! And he was all "Wow, Candace! You're so cool!" And I was like "Oh. Jeremy, how sweet he is." And... Wait a minute." Candace said, walking to the window.

"Your brothers again, Candace?" Stacy told her from the phone.

"Yup, I'm gonna have to call you back!" She dashed out of the house and yelled, "What do you think you boys are doing!?"

"Oh hey Candace! We're building a mind-reader device!" Phineas replied.

"Oh! You guys are **_so_** busted! I'm calling Mum! No, better yet! I will dragged her here before whatever mysterious force takes your hideous machines away!"

"Wow, Candace is being really supportive today."

"Special delivery for Phineas Flynn!"

"Oh, thanks!" Phineas said as he signed the document.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be building a mind-reader device?"

"Yes, yes he is. Now move away so that I can call Mum!" Candace growled, her phone out as she ran out of the backyard.

* * *

 **Phineas's POV**

"Don't mind Candace. She's just stressed." Phineas told the delivery guy as he signalled Ferb to bring the stuff in.

"I see that you seem to be building a mind-reader device, is there anything we can help with?"

"Baljeet!? Why are you strapped onto Buford's butt?"

"Don't say anything!" Buford exclaimed, sitting down and squishing Baljeet at the same time.

"This is why..." Baljeet gasped.

"Hey, has anyone seen Perry?" Phineas asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

 **Perry's POV**

Perry slapped on his hand, tapping the kitchen floor, he slid down the tube. Vaguely hearing Monogram's voice.

"Carl! Where did you put my tie! I need it for the party tonight!"

Perry dropped into his seat.

"Monogram sir, Agent P is here."

"I can see that, Carl! And put up the screen thingy."

A slide popped up on the screen, blocking Monogram's tuxedo and making him look as if he's wearing his normal uniform. Perry blinked at him.

Coughing, "Sorry, Agent P. Now, we have received information that Doofenshmirtz had been texting a girl. And he was seen crying and screaming. So, uh... go check it out, Agent P!"

Perry saluted and hopped into his hovercraft, exiting through a hole.

"So, Carl. Have you found my tie yet!"

* * *

 **Phineas's POV**

"Whew! We're done."

A rectangular box stood in the middle of the backyard with a helmet with blinking lights connected to it.

"Now, someone put the helmet on, then the information will be transferred on this computer where we can see it play. So, who's first?" Phineas explained.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Baljeet called out.

Buford untied him and cried, "My little butt baby has grown up."

The machine started up and Baljeet waited. The screen filled up with equations and numbers.

"So, all you think about is maths!?" Buford growled.

"Um, I guess so?"

Buford snatched him off the machine and tied him back to his butt, crushing him.

* * *

 **Candace's POV**

"Mum! Phineas and Ferb are building a mind-reader! Where are you!?" Candace yelled as she continued to run.

"Candace, don't you ever get sick of this? I will come back once I find that thing that everyone says is useful."

"But Mum!" The phone clicked off.

"Darn it! I will get her myself!" Laughing her bust-laugh, Candace made her way to the mall.

* * *

 **Perry's POV**

Perry landed on Doofenshmirtz's house terrace.

"Ah. Perry the Platypus! How completely unforeseen. And by unforeseen, I meant completely foreseen!" Doofenshmirtz clicked a remote, trapping Perry in a rope made of clothes.

"Wow, how's the laundry, Perry the Platypus? Oh, that doesn't really work. Sorry, but I had a lot of clothes."

Doofenshmirtz walked to a machine covered in white cloth.

"Now you probably wondering what's my evil plan today! So, behold! My confess-secret-crushes-inator!" He pulled off the cloth to reveal a huge metal laser gun.

"You see. Perry the Platypus. When I was young, I had a crush on this cute girl. But I was too afraid to confess to her. But then I recently found out she likes me too! But because she thought I do not like her, she decided to fall in love with someone else. And now, I want to let the whole world know everyone's secret crushes! Also, crushes that people don't know themselves. It works that way."

Doofenshmirtz stopped and then looked bewildered, "That doesn't sound really evil after I explained it." Perry punched Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"How did you escape, Perry the Platypus!? Oh... I see. You soap your way out. Nice way of beating clothes. Oof!" Perry punched him again.

Doofenshmirtz started to toss random clothes at Perry while scrambling away.

"Man, I have a lot of clothes," Doofenshmirtz said as he tossed a good-looking tuxedo away. "Darn, I was going to wear that!"

With a flick of Perry's tail, Doofenshmirtz crashed into his machine and it fired a shot at Doofenshmirtz.

"I'm still in love with Charlene!" Doofenshmirtz blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth.

The machine shot another laser out of the terrace before Perry pressed the self-destruct button, jumping off the terrace.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus for making me confess about Charlene!" He screamed as the machine burst into flames.

 **Ferb's POV**

A red-coloured laser came from the sky and entered Phineas just as he put on the helmet. Phineas shook for a moment before blurting out, "I like Isabella!"

Phineas slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widened so big that it was about to pop out of his sockets. The screen on the mind-reader just showed thousands of huge red hearts around Isabella's face.

"Ferb... What did I just say?" Phineas asked.

"That you like **_like_** Isabella."

"I am **_so_** glad the others went into the house for snacks!" Phineas groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"What'cha doing?" Isabella asked as she stepped into the backyard.

Phineas let out a soft scream as he clamoured to block the mind-reader screen which caused Isabella to look surprised.

"We made a mind-reader!" Baljeet informed her instead.

"Oh, cool! So what'cha blocking?" Isabella asked as she tried to see past Phineas.

"Um... nothing. Just random plans for other projects." Phineas tried to cover up.

"Then why are you blocking the screen? It just projects what we have in our mind." Buford asked, catching Baljeet and strangling him.

"Um... I... Um..." Phineas glanced at Ferb, begging him to help.

Ferb did not want to but the screen had already changed. It now displayed many questions. So Ferb clicked the off button and pulled off the helmet.

"Mum! What are you doing!?" Candace's voice drifted into the backyard.

"Just putting away the groceries, Candace. I'm sure the imaginary things will still be there!"

Ferb pulled out a remote and destroyed the machine.

"Why did you do that?" Isabella asked, "I haven't even tried it."

"We should follow the pattern that usually happens," Ferb replied as Candace burst out of the door.

"See, Mum? A mind-reader!"

"And as usual I don't see anything. Does anyone want some snacks?"

"Nope, we're good." The teenagers chorused while Candace is going into a "But..." moment.

Phineas gave Ferb a grateful look.

* * *

 **Isabella's POV**

She was so glad that machine was destroyed, if Phineas found out that she loves him, she wouldn't know what to do... exactly.

Phineas is acting really nervous as he talked to Ferb. Inching closer, she heard snippets of "What can I do?" "Argh... I don't even know what this darn feeling is!" "She might not even like me!"

Isabella gasped, Phineas likes someone? Sighing, it's definitely not her anyway... She should really give up the whole Phineas obsession thing.

She walked away, waving goodbye to Baljeet, stuck on Buford's butt, she wondered why.

"Wait! Isabella!"

"Yeah, Phineas?" Isabella said curtly, angry and definitely jealous that **_someone_** actually can get Phineas to like her.

Phineas looked put out, "Um... I'm just wondering why you aren't coming to our backyard lately. But since you seemed in a bad mood. I will be going then... Um..."

"No, no! I'm fine, really. It's just that I'm really busy with all my responsibilities." And the fact that you like someone else!

"Oh, **_oh_**! I should have guessed that instead of building a mind-reader."

"Huh?"

"I built it with Ferb to ask you about this. But I was a bit embarrassed." Phineas confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw... you're so cute when you're embarrassed," Isabella said as she sighed.

"Huh? What did you say, Isabella?" Phineas asked, surprised.

"Huh? I mean! I never seen you act embarrassed before! Um... I'm going now!" Isabella quickly came up with an excuse and dashed off.

"Okay! I will see you around!" Phineas called after her.

* * *

 **Phineas's POV**

Phineas sighed, shouldn't he confess to Isabella? But what if Isabella doesn't like him? Sighing again, Phineas walked back into the house.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said when he spotted the semi-aquatic mammal. Perry chattered in reply.

Ferb gave him a look, which clearly means, are you going to tell her?

"No, no I don't think I ever will," Phineas said dejectedly.


End file.
